The Cell Sciences Imaging Facility (CSIF) Shared Resource provides access to and training in high resolution, state-of-the-art imaging technologies. These technologies are essential tools for studying the molecular, sub-cellular and cellular mechanisms of cancer The CSIF is organized into three interdependent resources: the Fluorescence Microscopy Core (FMC), the Electron Microscopy Core (EMC) and the Array Tomography Core (ATC). The facility's FMC houses three advanced imaging systems that provide confocal, deconvolution, and 2-photon fluorescent light microscopy technologies for imaging both fixed and live cells and tissues. The Facility's EMC offers complete sample preparation and training in both transmission and scanning electron microscopy technologies for ultra structural and immunohistochemical studies. The Facility's ATC provides complete array tomography services, from array generation and labeling to automated imaging of immunolocalized arrays. Additional equipment includes all ancillary equipment necessary for sample preparation and advanced software resources for 3D, 4D interactive volume imaging of data sets, as well as advanced deconvolution software packages. The CSIF's current operating budget is approximately $500,000. The CSIF recovers, on average, 84% of this cost through user fees with the remaining 16% covered by the Cancer Center and institutional funds. Additionally, institutional funds support the growth of the CSIF by funding capital equipment needs not easily funded through grants. Leadership is provided by the CSIF's Advisory Committee. This nine member committee includes Dr. Stephen Smith, a world expert in microscopy, Mr. Mulholland, Director of the CSIF, and seven researchers from the Cancer Center, School of Medicine and School of the Humanities and Sciences. Forty-six Cancer Center members currently use the CSIF resources. Future goals of the CSIF include providing improved live cell and tissue imaging technologies. The CSIF also continues to actively develop its cryo and immuno-EM technologies and is developing correlative methods for light and electron microscopy, all of which will be essential to the study and understanding of the molecular and structural basis of cancer.